toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Immigration Department (Wudan)
The Immigration Department (Chinese: 入境事務處) is the agency of the Wudan government responsible for immigration control in the Wudan Special Administrative Region. History Roughly 100 members of the Immigration Department, mainly comprising members of its Counter-Terrorism (Operations) Section and guards from the Verdant Hill Bay Immigration Centre, were made special constables by the Wudan Police Force during the 2016 Wudan civil unrest, with many of these being later recruited into the Wudan Police Force Special Branch. Organisation *Control Branch **Harbour Division ***Harbour Sub-Division **Airport Division ***Airport Sub-Division ****Airport Field Operations Section ****Airport Operations Support Section ****Tactical Agency **Border (Rail) Division ***Border (Rail) Sub-Division **Border (Vehicles) Division ***Border (Vehicles) Sub-Division **Control Sub-Division ***Control Support Section *Enforcement Branch **Enforcement Division ***Investigation Sub-Division ****Anti-Illegal Migration Section ****General Investigation Section ****Outside Investigation Section ****Special Investigation Section ****Task Force ****Operational Research Section ****Investigation Central Administration Section ****Special Duties Section ***Prosecution and Removal Sub-Division ****Clearance Section ****Removal Section ****Deportation Section ****Prosecution Section ***Verdant Hill Bay Immigration Centre **Counter-Terrorism Division ***Counter-Terrorism Sub-Division ****Counter-Terrorism (Operations) Section ****Counter-Terrorism (Support) Section *Information Systems Branch **Records and Data Management Division ***Records and Data Management Sub-Division ****Records and Data Management Section ****Records Centre **Information Systems (Production) Division ***Information Systems (Production) Sub-Division ****Systems Support (Security and Administrative Network) Section ****Systems Support (Control Points) Section ****Systems Support (e-Services) Section ****Systems Support (Identity Card and Travel Documents) Section **Information Systems (Development) Division ***Information Systems (Development) Sub-Division 1 ****Information Systems (Development) Section ***Information Systems (Development) Sub-Division 2 ****Information Systems (Electronic Passport) Section ****Information Systems (Project Management) Section **Technology Services Division ***Technology Services Sub-Division A ****Control Point Systems Development and Support Team 1 ****Control Point Systems Development and Support Team 2 ***Technology Services Sub-Division B ****GOA Support Team ****Infrastructure Support Team 1 ****Infrastructure Support Team 2 ****Computer Operations Section ***Technology Services Sub-Division C ****e-Passport Support Team ****Administrative Systems Support Team 1 ***Technology Services Sub-Division D ****e-Services Infrastructure Support Team ****e-Services Application Support Team ****Administrative Systems Support Team 2 **Information Systems Branch Administration Sub-Division ***Information Systems Branch Administration Section *Management and Support Branch **Immigration Service Institute of Training and Development ***Training Section ***Career Development Sub-Division ****Career Development (Officer) Section ****Career Development (Rank and File) Section ****Recruitment and Training Research Section **Quality Assurance Division **Service Management Division ***Service Support and Public Relations Sub-Division ****Communications and Public Affairs Section ****Information and Liaison Section ****Service Support Section ***Staff Sub-Division ****Staff (Management) Section ****Staff (Support) Section ****Welfare Section ****Immigration Wellness Service Centre ***Planning Sub-Division ****Planning Section ***Management Audit Section *Personal Documentation Branch **Documents Division ***Documents Sub-Division ****Documents Management Section ****Travel Documents (Issue) Section ****Travel Documents and Nationality (Application) Section ****Births, Deaths, and Marriage Registration (Support) Section ****Births, Deaths, and Marriage Registration (Operations) Section **Registration of Persons Division ***Registration of Persons Sub-Division ****Right of Abode Section ****Registration of Persons (Wudan) Section ****Registration of Persons (Bahtfung and Transboundary Territories) Section ****Registration of Persons (Support) Section ****Registration of Persons Records Section ****Registration of Persons and Wudan SAR Passports Appeal Section ****International Cooperation Section *Removal Assessment and Litigation Branch **Removal Assessment and Litigation Division ***Law Reform Sub-Division ****Law Reform Section ***Removal Assessment and Litigation Sub-Division 1 ****Removal Assessment and Litigation Sections 1-9 ***Removal Assessment and Litigation Sub-Division 2 ****Enforcement and Litigation Section ****Removal Assessment (Litigation Support) Section ****Removal Assessment (Operations Support) Section *Visa and Policies Branch **Visa Control (Policies) Division ***Visa Control Sub-Division (A) ****Visa Control (Policies and Appeal) Section **Visa Control (Operations) Division ***Visa Control Sub-Division (B) ****Employment and Visit Visas Section ****Extensions Section ****Foreign Household Labour Section ****Other Visas and Permits Section ***Visa Control Sub-Division © ****Certificate of Entitlement Section ****Quality Migrants and Homeland Residents Section *Departmental Management Branch **Departmental Management Division ***Official Languages Sub-Division ****Official Languages Section ***Establishment Sub-Division ****Establishment Section ***Personnel Sub-Division ****Personnel Section ***Staff and Relations General Sub-Division ****Accommodation and Transport Section ****Quarters Section ****Staff Relations and General Section ***Finance Sub-Division ****Expenditure and Review Section ****Revenue Section ***Supplies Sub-Division ****Procurement Section ****Stores Management Section Counter-Terrorism (Operations) Section The Immigration Department's Counter-Terrorism (Operations) Section is an elite counter-terrorism unit specialising in high-risk arrests, manhunts, and securing evidence at the scene of terrorist incidents. It was founded in 2015 due to increased terror threats around the world. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **ASP Inc. 21-inch extendable baton (United States) **Pepper-ball gun **17 mm Full Tactical Carbine pepper-ball gun (United States) **17 mm Tippmann 98 Custom Platinum Basic pepper-ball gun (United States) **17 mm Variable Kinetic System pepper-ball gun (United States) **37 mm pepper-ball launcher **Phoenix 18-inch extendable baton Vehicles See also *Customs and Excise Department (Wudan) Category:Wudan Category:Wudan government departments and agencies Category:Law enforcement in Wudan Category:Trevallyland